indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Session 80
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on September 6, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript 6:10 PM] DM: Ry's on a table, threatening a woman in a tattered cloak. Urrak and Bri entered after her. And we're going to start with initiative. PM Urrak: ((5)) PM Seirixori: ((9)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((8)) PM DM: Brimeia figures that Ry's basically saying she can attack now, so she rages and attacks the woman. The two spectral warriors appear, and with her first hit, they take up positions on either side of her target. (Reckless- 16a, 16; 24a, 17) PM DM: I need Strength saves from Ryleigh and Bri. PM DM: Bri- 21 PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((24)) PM DM: She crosses her arms then forcefully slams them down to her sides and the space around her erupts into tendrils of dark, necrotic energy that bashes and batters at Bri and Ry. They each take 7 points of necrotic damage. PM DM: The tendrils then dissipate. PM DM: The devil in the corner then pounces on Urrak with three strikes- the tail and first claw miss, but it brings its spiny other claw down for 7 piercing damage. PM DM: Kola steps up, twirling her blades. She swings with her first attack... and rolls a 1. On her bonus action, though, she swipes with the other end of her blade and hits for 3 slashing damage and 3 necrotic damage, but uses her Touch of Death ability to add another 23 points of necrotic damage to the hit. The devil staggers as its life is literally sucked away in black tendrils that pull from its skin toward Kola. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: "Ryleigh, you moron! Did we not just talk about this!?" Seir growls and casts Moonbeam on top of the woman ((15)). Then shifts into an Allosaurus and moves to get behind the same lady ((60ft)). PM DM: With 5 CON, she fails that check and bursts into holy flames. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh steps up to the woman and growls out, "I hope you can do better than that" before slamming Dawnbringer into her. ((27h, 20d / 18h, 17d)) SMITE - 21d(edited) PM DM: Dawnbringer pulses brightly as she hacks into the woman, the power of Asten bursting through her blade on impact twice. PM DM: @Urrak PM Urrak: Urrak swings her sword to attack the devil that slashed her ((10, 15 and 23, 12)) PM DM: The devil avoids the first hit, but the second leaves a big gash in its leg. PM DM: Gunnloda steps up and casts Toll the Dead on the woman. And with a 5 WIS, that's enough to kill her. PM DM: She collapses at the foot of the stone slab and the ancestors dissipate. PM DM: @Brimeia PM DM: Bri reckless attacks the devil now, smacking it twice with her axe. (21, 17; 23, 13)(edited) PM DM: The devil then disengages from the others, but Urrak still gets an AOO from sentinel if she wants it? PM Urrak: ((hell yes)) PM Urrak: ((10,7...)) PM DM: Urrak's AOO misses and the devil runs over to the woman... but I totally forgot that disengage is an action, so that's the end of that. PM DM: Kola... does nothing for now. PM DM: @Seirixori PM Seirixori: Seir is totally glaring down at Ryleigh but her Moonbeam moves over to the devil ((10 - end)). PM DM: It fails its save and also bursts into holy flame. PM DM: @Ryleigh Alastair PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Go back to whichever hell you spawned from!" Ryleigh shouts as she slashes into the devil with Dawnbringer. ((23h, 9d / 24h, 13d /Smite - 12))(edited) PM DM: And the devil bursts into black nothingness to be reformed in the hells. End initiative. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh spits on the body of the undead laying at her feet, before jumping off the stone table. PM Urrak: Urrak sheathes her sword and walks over to the woman's body. "Well then....that's that I suppose." PM Urrak: She stoops down to look for loot PM DM: Roll Investigation, Urrak. PM Urrak: ((10)) PM DM: As you get closer, you notice that while she looked human from a distance, she was clearly undead of some sort. Her skin is too tight to her face, she has old wounds that never healed. PM DM: You find a rod tucked into her belt. There's a distinct smell coming from the body, almost sulfuric, but more like coal. PM Urrak: "Ugh, gross..." she stands back up, rod in hand. "A livin' corpse jus' like th' rest." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks away, back to the doorway when the Blue Bull party member lays.(edited) PM Seirixori: Seir continues to glare at Ryleigh as she shifts back and then walks over to Gunnloda, using her tail to slap Ry upside the head. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I had it under control," Ryleigh says to Seirixori. 7:04 PM] Seirixori: "I'm sure you did," is all she says. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "This is what I do, Seirixori. I purge the scourges of the world, or did you miss my display of divine power back there." PM Urrak: Urrak looks over to Ryleigh and Seir, but stays quiet PM DM: Kola: "We should leave this place." PM Urrak: "Yeah, an' why's that? Yer weirdly impatient fer a passive observer." Urrak crosses her arms PM DM: Kola: "Because when I cleanse this place in holy fire, you don't want to be inside." PM DM: Kola quirks an eyebrow. "Unless you do. I can accommodate." PM Urrak: "Funny, truly," Urrak rolls her eyes, "Jus'...hold yer horses a moment. We'll be outta 'ere soon enough." PM Seirixori: Seir clenches her jaw, "I don't give fuck about your power. I care if you do something stupid because you decided to run in like a fucking moron." Seir clenches her fist. "But I guess if you aren't satisfied with that, that stupid thing we were looking for lets you talk to the dead." She turns and leaves the room.(edited) PM Urrak: Urrak motions to Seir leaving like 'see?' PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh follows Seir, hot on her heels. "You don't get to talk to me like that! I took hardly any damage and contained the situation. I didn't run in, I knew what I was going up against, it's why I used my divine sense before charging her. I am equipped to fight this kind of evil."(edited) PM DM: Gunnloda follows, though she's a step behind Ryleigh. PM Seirixori: Seir whirls around, "Well thanks for telling us that now! It sure wouldn't have been good to know before you ran into a room and onto a table that she wanted you to get on! You got lucky and if that's--" tears threaten to spill but she's still seething, "I told you--" her voice cracks, "fuck, whatever do what you want." She turns back around and keeps going to the end of the hall but doesn't go any farther than that. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Sighing heavily, Ryleigh follows Seir further down the hallway. "Jumping onto the table was reckless, I admit," her tone is softer than before, "I didn't get lucky. Between Dawnbringer and Asten's power, undead don't stand a change against me." Ryleigh pauses before she takes a step closer, careful not to touch Seirixori as she says, "I'm not going to leave you... if I can't handle something, I promise to tell you. I'm sorry for worrying you." PM Seirixori: "Just go figure out why she was here or something," Seir mumbles. PM DM: Gunnloda holds her hand out to Seir in case she needs contact. PM Seirixori: Seir takes it quickly, clutching it tightly. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can't use the crystal. It's magic won't work for me." PM Urrak: Urrak leans on the doorframe, observing. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes a respectful step away. PM Seirixori: "What kind of magic?" Seir asks after a moment. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "It's like Dawnbringer. Until I spent some time with her, she wouldn't work properly with me. I'd need to spend some time with the crystal before I could use it."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We can take the body with us," Ryleigh suggests. "I don't want to spend any more time in this temple than we need to."(edited) PM Urrak: "Ye two done over there? I found a thing," Urrak calls over to Seir, Gunnloda and Ryleigh PM DM: Roll perception checks, everyone. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((10)) PM Urrak: ((9)) PM Seirixori: ((15)) PM Brimeia: ((3)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's face contorts with irritation, but she quickly schools it when she turns the look at Urrak. "What?" PM Urrak: Urrak wiggles the rod in the air next to her head "Thing. Found it on the corpse's corpse." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Walking forward, Ryleigh holds the bag of holding out to Urrak. PM Urrak: Urrak tosses it into the bag. "That lady smelled like hellfire and looked like death warmed over." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "She was undead," Ryleigh says simply. Once the item is in the bag, Ryleigh hums the tune you all heard earlier and looks around. PM Brimeia: "What are you looking for?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm making sure we're the only things still here." PM Brimeia: "I dunno. Looks pretty clear to me. Isn't our new goth friend going to burn the place to the ground and cleanse it or something?" Bri shrugs. PM DM: Kola: "As soon as you leave. Sooner the better." PM Urrak: "We should bring Mickal back. If he can't be brought back t' th' livin' world, he can at least get a proper burial."(edited) PM Brimeia: "Right, so let's get what we came for, snag what loot there is to cover our troubles and get the heck outta here." PM Seirixori: "Just take both and let's go," Seir says as she walks partially back, hand still clutching Gunnloda's. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh also starts heading back toward the main hallway. PM Urrak: Urrak follows. Once in the room with the cages she gathers up the remains of Mikal. "Anyone got a tarp or somethin' t' wrap th' poor guy in?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Stopping on the stairs, Ryleigh calls back, "Just pick him up already." PM Urrak: Urrak cradles Mikal's corpse in her arms and follows, grumbling "No need t' be an ass, jeez" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to walk up the stairs, into the main hallway, and out of the temple. PM DM: Seir pauses, frowns, and heads back for the other body. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori, where are you going?" PM Urrak: "Relax, Ry. Ain't like Kola's gonna set th' place ablaze with her in it, an' we all know Seir can handle herself." Urrak adjusts her grip on Mikal and watches Seir disappear back into the temple PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ignoring Urrak, Ryleigh follows Seir into the temple. PM DM: Kola had followed you all back to the exit, but stands in the doorway to the library, blocking Seir from going further. "Forget something?" PM Seirixori: Seir frowns and responds to Kola and ignores Ryleigh, "I wanted to know why she was here and what she was looking for." PM DM: Kola: "Does it matter?" PM Seirixori: "It could, yes." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You aren't going to learn what she was doing here from her body." PM DM: Kola tilts her head towards Ryleigh. "Listen to your friend." PM Seirixori: Seir just scoffs and turns back around and walks away, "Fine." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stares a Kola a moment longer before following Seir back out of the temple. PM DM: So... you all leave the temple? PM DM: Kola doesn't join you as you leave. Where are you going? What are you doing? PM DM: So you're short resting outside the temple. Quick fire over the same spot as before. Gunnloda passes out food. PM Brimeia: Bri tells Seir that Eya didn't send the devils. PM Seirixori: Seir is thinking over things Kola said when Bri tells her 6 insight rude)). PM Seirixori: "Yeah well, she can still fuck off." Seir crosses her arms. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sits with the crystal, turning it over in her hands. PM Brimeia: Bri eagerly accepts food from Gunnloda and thanks her. Raging builds quite the appetite, so she's already halfway through eating when Seir answers her. "Heh, yeah." Bri laughs dryly and it sounds just a bit nervous. "I hope I don't bring you guys any trouble. " PM Urrak: "Don't worry, Bri. We're used t' trouble" Urrak pats her shoulder encouragingly PM Brimeia: "Thanks, Urrak." She offers a grateful smile. PM Seirixori: "I don't think you have much choice in that." Seir moves a bit away from everyone, not too far but making it clear she wants the space. PM DM: The time passes, you can recover your short rest features and use hit dice as necessary. Ryleigh is attuned to the Stonespeaker Crystal. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh stands and walks over to the body of the Blue Bull. "Are we ready to hear what happened to the Blue Bulls?" PM Brimeia: "You mean besides getting slaughtered and brought back to haunt that place?" PM Seirixori: "Oh, now you ask if we're ready for something." Seir says loudly from her spot. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Instead of answering Seirixori, Ryleigh kneels down and let's out a short mournful tune. ((casting speak with dead)) PM DM: It takes a moment, but Mickal's corpse suddenly twitches and his head turns toward Ryleigh, his eyes open, blank, but staring in her direction. PM Brimeia: Brimeia stares at the sudden movement, eyes wide. "That. Is creepy as fuck." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "What happened once you and your comrades entered the temple?" PM Seirixori: Seir tenses from where she is and takes a few feet back and turns around so she can't see it. PM DM: Gunnloda stands with Seir, but faces the proceedings so she can both witness and warn Seir if necessary. PM DM: Mickal's chest rises as he fills his lungs with air, then in a wheezy voice, a faint whistle escaping from the hole in his throat, he replies, "Zombies got Walkar... we had to abandon him. Keep them from getting to us." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Then what?" PM DM: Another breath, more faint whistling. "They came from the mist. Took Shelley. Killed Maraleigh. I tried to run, but she caught me." He nearly wheezes the last part as if he was trying to fit as much into that one breath as possible. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Who's she?" PM DM: Another breath. "The woman who killed me." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Did you know what the woman's plans were for your crew?" PM DM: Mickal: "Needed someone alive to get past the wards to the rest of the temple." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's eyebrows lift at his response.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Why did she want access to the rest of the temple?"(edited) PM DM: Mickal: "Research. Under... orders..." The breath escapes and the body goes still. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh reaches over and closes his eyes with a whispered, "Go in peace." PM Ryleigh Alastair: She stands and looks back at the temple. "Orders... from who... for what..." Ryleigh mumbles, more to herself than the rest of you "...there's more to the temple." PM Brimeia: "If Kola is gonna torch the place, does it matter?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I need to speak to Kola," Ryleigh says, moving back towards the temple. PM Brimeia: "Oop. There she goes. Are we really going back in there?" PM Seirixori: Seir turns around and watches Ryleigh walk away and just throws up her hands, "That was literally useless, of course she was looking for something." PM Urrak: "Knew that woman was up t' somethin', champion or no," Urrak stands and follows Ryleigh PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh turns around at Seir's outburst and shouts back, "Well if you weren't so upset, maybe you could have helped me ask the questions. You're too busy sulking instead." 9:05 PM] Brimeia: Brimeia glances between everyone with a baffled expression. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Are you all coming with me, or staying here?" Ryleigh asks, instead of continuing to walk towards the temple.(edited) PM Urrak: "Spat later, Kola now" Urrak keeps walking towards the temple(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I promised Seirixori I'd ask for help if I felt I needed it," Ryleigh says to Urrak. PM Ryleigh Alastair: She then announces to the party, "I think we should all be there." PM Seirixori: Seir's eyes flash and she looks like she's about to say something but she clenches her jaw instead and slowly follows behind. PM DM: As you step back inside, Kola steps into the doorway to the library and leans against the doorjamb. "You're supposed to be on your way back to Riverrun by now." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Seeing everyone start to follow, Ryleigh keeps walking. PM Brimeia: "Um, more importantly, what exactly are we hoping for here? Poking around until we find... something?" PM Urrak: Urrak steps forward, getting in Kola's space, "An' yer supposed t' burnin' this place t' th' ground. Change o' plans?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Urrak," Ryleigh sighs, facepalming. PM DM: Kola: "I heard your argument while I was preparing to do so. Your group is not exactly quiet." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I just have some questions. I spoke with one of the party members who was indirectly hired by the woman we just disposed of. He said she was here on orders and that there's more to the temple, guarded by wards." PM DM: Kola: "Wards? What did he say?" PM Urrak: "There's somethin' in here you want, isn't there? Somethin' y' didn't want us seein' you take." PM DM: She ignores Urrak. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "My question first. Are you here only to observe Gunnloda?"(edited) PM DM: Kola: "Was that why I was sent here? Yes. However, I cannot, in good conscience, allow a place such as this to stand once I discovered it." PM Urrak: "Oh come off it with this holy mission bullshit, I don't trust ye or your fuckin' god as far as I can throw ye," Urrak crosses her arms. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh studies her for a moment longer before saying, "Would you be willing to chat with me away from the others?" PM Urrak: "Really, Ry? She can share with th' class." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "For once in your life Urrak, shut your damn mouth," Ryleigh growls out. PM Brimeia: "As much as I love a good brawl, let's save this for when we aren't in the middle of nowhere full of undead and hellspawn, yeah?" PM Urrak: "Fuck. Off," she turns to Ryleigh, "I ain't yer squire an' I ain't afraid o' ye. Everythin's in 'private' with ye. All these fuckin' secrets. We almost lost Rav t' lycanthropy cuz ye felt th' need t' keep it quiet. Why? Y'think us simpletons can't comprehend what's goin' on? Y'need t' be our mothers? I stand by what I said. I don't trust her. Period." PM Brimeia: Brimeia groans. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head, and lets out a humorless laugh. "It was Ravaphine's decision to hide the truth from you, it wasn't my secret to tell. And I think you're an aggressive show-off that only steps up to people when you know you're safe. So please, don't insult me. I want to speak alone with Kola because it's a discussion that I need to have uninterrupted by your stupidity."(edited) PM Seirixori: "Let them go." Seir says to Urrak, "But like I told you when Kendall was with us,"she turns to Ryleigh, her voice still with an air of annoyance and slight anger, "not too far so I can make sure you don't do something stupid again."(edited) PM Urrak: "I've about had it with yer 'holier than thou' attitude, paladin," Urrak pokes at Ryleigh's sternum but backs off after Seirixori speaks. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes at Urrak, completely uncaring by her show of aggression. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Kola, do you mind if we speak away from the others?" PM DM: Kola smirks after watching the whole interaction. "Sure, if they want to step away." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Can you all please go wait by the entrance?" PM Brimeia: Brimeia grumbles something about getting it over with but shuffles off. PM Urrak: Urrak turns to the rest of the group, "Am I insane? Is she not fuckin' settin' off any alarm bells t' th' rest o' ye?" PM Seirixori: "Urrak, we can talk about it away from them if you're so inclined," Seir hisses and walks away, making sure to keep an eye on Ry and Kola.(edited) PM Urrak: "Sure, fine," Urrak throws her arms in the air and walks away with Seir(edited) Ry and Kola 9:39 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh drops her voice, "I know you're lying." PM DM: Kola looks entirely unfazed. "Am I?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know how to keep secrets and mislead others, it's not terribly difficult to spot someone else who does. Why are you actually here? What's your business in this temple?"(edited) PM DM: Kola: "What does it matter to you? You have what you've come for, do you not?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes, I do. But my concern stems from what the dead man said. There's something larger at work in this temple. That woman we destroyed was here on orders, and I want to know from who and what her business was here."(edited) PM DM: Kola: "What did he actually say?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I just told you. That she was here on orders," Ryleigh repeats. PM DM: "You said something about wards." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That's not how information exchange works. I want something in return... why are you really here?" PM DM: Kola rolls her eyes. "To observe your friend." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know that one already, I mean the other reason or reasons your here. And not to cleanse the evil from this place." PM DM: Kola looks at Ryleigh for a moment like she's weighing her. "This place is a blight. I cannot allow the information held within these walls to leave." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I can feel the evil here too. I don't doubt that you should cleanse it, purge it from our realm." Ryleigh bites her lip before offering, "He said the woman needed someone alive to get past the wards to the rest of the temple. He didn't say where or how."(edited) PM DM: Kola tilts her head. "Did you find undead on this side of the temple?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes and no. In the room with the stairs there was a skeleton and wight. But in these rooms," Ryleigh points to the library behind Kola, "there were only imps and a hell hound that way. Why?"(edited) PM DM: "Because the wards were likely on this door and the one to the ritual room. He was disposed of once he was no longer useful." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Comprehension hits Ryleigh like a slap in the face. She shakes her head disbelievingly. "Of course. I... I can't believe I missed that." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "You have no idea who's order she may have been following, do you?" PM DM: Kola shrugs. "Judging by her company, I'd say one devil or another, but no, and I don't believe you'd find that information by examining her body." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "No, I doubt I would. Talk to dead doesn't work like that," Ryleigh half smiles. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you have any idea what the woman was trying to research here?" PM DM: Kola: "Nothing good will come of discovering the purpose of this temple. I suggest that you return to Riverrun and put it out of your heads." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Holding up her hands, conceding the battle, she says, "I understand what it's like to have access to information that is... sensitive. I won't press further, but I will trust that you actually burn whatever's here." Ryleigh gives Kola a measured look as she says the last bit. PM DM: She tilts her head. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh gives her a short nod before heading back to the others. At the entrance PM Urrak: As Urrak reaches the entrance she stops and crosses her arms. After about half a second she starts tapping her foot impatiently, "I just don't understand why she seems so keen on trustin' her. The woman's practically dead by all appearances, an' we're in a temple full o' th' undead an' redead an--whatever. I jus'--there's gotta be somethin' she's fuckin' after."(edited) PM Brimeia: Bri arches an eyebrow. "Because.... she wears dark clothing?" PM Seirixori: Seir doesn't answer, in fact she's not even paying attention to Urrak at all, her eyes not moving from Ry and Kola. PM Urrak: "Because she's a skin covered skeleton with a fuckin' double edged sword who worships th' goddess of DEATH, Bri."(edited) PM Urrak: "I dunno if it's th' same around th' realms but fuckin' if a orc looked like death warmed over, y'better hope they didn't come near ye, cuz they're either a Yurtru or close t' crossin' over. Either way, they ain't yer friend."(edited) PM Brimeia: "Yeah? I'm some kinda half-devil monstrosity with horns that gets real mad and hits things." Brimeia shrugs. PM Brimeia: "Most people wouldn't look too kindly on that either." PM Urrak: "Come on, Bri. Yer talkin' t' a half-orc. That ain't what I'm sayin'." PM Urrak: "Hear me now, believe me later, I think she's got ulterior motives." PM Brimeia: "I'm not saying not to be suspicious at all. Just maybe not by starting a fight with the death lady." PM Brimeia: Brimeia blinks and groans at herself. "I can't believe I just said that." PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles a little, breaking her angry façade, "Maybe not. She could probably murder me with a pinky....but," she holds up a finger, "I'm not about t' roll over jus' cuz she has some kinda other-worldly buddy." PM Brimeia: Bri smirks like she's about to make a joke, but she just says. "Well, sure. Didn't tell you to do that." She laughs. PM Brimeia: Looking over in Seir's direction, she calls out, "Hey, everything ok over there?" PM Urrak: "Seir's th' only one who can really tell what those two are up t', let her concentrate. Ryleigh's let her int'a her inner circle." Urrak's foot taps faster PM Brimeia: Brimeia sighs. "Maybe I'll just take a nap while I'm here then." PM Urrak: Urrak laughs heartily, "You do you, Bri. You do you." 10:05 PM] Seirixori: "Gunnloda," Seir says suddenly, but doesn't move her eyes from the other two, "Are you able to send a message to Ryleigh?" PM DM: Gunnloda looks up, confused. "I... could do Sending. Why?" PM Seirixori: "Can you ask her to ask if Kola knows what the woman was trying to do, trying to research?" PM DM: Gunnloda closes her eyes and whispers an incantation under her breath. PM Seirixori: Seir's eyes narrow, "Well, fuck you too." PM Urrak: "I take it ye didn't get th' answer ye wanted?" Urrak says with a smalll smirk PM Brimeia: "Ugh. Is it over yet?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Let's go," Ryleigh says to the group. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Seirixori... " Ryleigh pauses, almost like she forgot they were arguing "... thank you for that." PM Seirixori: Seir only gives her a nod. PM Urrak: "So that's it then? Jus' 'let's go'?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes." PM Seirixori: "If you want to stay here and watch her burn things, have fun, but I would like to be very far from this place." PM Brimeia: "I'm fine with being done with this place, but I am curious." PM Urrak: "I don't think it's odd t' wonder jus' what exactly ye two talked about that made ye so confident that everythin's above water." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "We spoke about what's here," Ryleigh says to Urrak, exiting the temple. PM Seirixori: "Everything is never above water." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Unless you have a ring of water walking," Ryleigh quips to Seir.(edited) PM Urrak: "Hold yer fuckin' horses," Urrak tries to grab Ry by the pauldron PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her shoulder out of Urrak's grasp. "What is it now?" PM Urrak: "Same as it's always been," Urrak stoops down a bit to really get in her face, "What did ye two chat about? Or if ye don't want t' say, why not?" PM Seirixori: "She didn't answer a damn thing Urrak, other than yes she was here to watch my wife but it's part of her duty to cleanse this place. Happy?" Seir rolls her eyes and keeps walking. PM Urrak: "So we're trustin' her on blind faith then? Fer a paladin yer right dense, Ryleigh. I don't see how ye've survived this fuckin' long," Urrak lets out an exasperated breath PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh continues to follow Seir out of the temple, ignoring Urrak. PM Urrak: "Continue t' ignore me. One day I'll be right an' you'll be six feet under. Fuckin' child playin' at bein' a knight." Urrak follows reluctantly behind after a few moments PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't blindly believe anyone, Urrak. Unlike you I know how to read people," Ryleigh says, her back still turned to Urrak as she walks down the steps. "Just because you're a terrible judge of character doesn't mean the rest of us are." PM Urrak: Urrak stops a moment but soon stutter steps her way closer and throws a punch at the back of Ryleigh's head PM DM: Roll an attack with advantage.(edited) PM DM: Urrak's fist catches on Ryleigh's neckpiece, causing Ryleigh to stumble a little mid-step, but otherwise harmlessly bounces off. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh turns, her eyes angry. "Fucking coward. How dare you strike me from behind! If you come at me Urrak, you better be prepared to pay the price," she says, drawing Dawnbringer. PM Urrak: "Ye think I'm afraid o' yer light sword? Come the fuck at me, kid, I'll show ye how orcs handle things!" PM Brimeia: "Hey, both of you, cut it out! No stabbing!" PM Brimeia: Brimeia starts to step toward them. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I didn't think so," Ryleigh says, sheathing Dawnbringer and walking away. PM Urrak: "Who's th' coward now?" Urrak yells after her "I can see why ye hide behind yer god, cuz without him yer nothin' but a sad little girl in black armor." PM Seirixori: Seir turns quickly, hearing the commotion, and moves to get in Urrak's face, "Excuse me, who's the actual fucking child in this situation?"(edited) PM Brimeia: Brimeia starts to shake her head and gets ready in case things escalate further. PM Urrak: "Don't start with me, I'm only tryin' t' make th' lot o' you stop a moment an' fuckin' think."(edited) PM Seirixori: "I will start whereever I please. But you need to fucking stop and learn to not threaten people to tell you shit when we're supposed to be friends. And I'm tired of trying to guess if you're one or not every time you threaten her." PM Seirixori: Seir slowly lets a blade of flame form in her hand so that the tip of it is under Urrak's chin, "It's called asking, and I know you've been told to do that before." PM Urrak: "I'm willin' t' be th' bad guy in order t' keep ye all breathin'! That's all. Ye can all go on believin' what ye want." Urrak looks down at Seir, "Ain't th' first time I've been threatened an' it won't be th' last." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Maturity is knowing what battles to walk away from. I figured you'd know that by 33," Ryleigh says, standing just behind Seirixori.(edited) PM Seirixori: "One day it might." Seir doesn't move, "Especially if you think being the bad guy to us is how keeping us breathing works." PM Urrak: "I know more than ye ever will, Asten, ye can count on that" she grins crookedly, "An' jus' wait. One day, I'll be right an' ye'll be sorry." she's sweating a bit from the heat of Seir's flame sword but is otherwise unmoved. 10:54 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: "Today is not that day, Urrak," Ryleigh says with a shake of her head. PM Seirixori: "So you want her to get hurt then? Just to prove your fucking point?" Seir honestly looks about ready to burn Urrak with her flame blade, "Good to know you're about as much of an asshole as I've heard orcs can be." She turns and walks away, the flame blade still active in her hand. PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks as if she's about to say something, but just throws up her hands in defeat instead. PM Seirixori: As she gets farther away Seir's form shifts into a cave bear and she just keeps walking.(edited) PM Urrak: "That's right, I'm an asshole. I may be th' worst fuckin' orc around, but I am, no question, part one. Like I said, believe what ye want." Urrak wipes the sweat from her forehead. "See if I give a shit." she says the last bit mostly to herself PM DM: Gunnloda follows Seir. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh follow Seir and Gunnloda, not wanting them to get too far. PM Urrak: Urrak lags a moment but follows behind PM DM: And if that's enough of that conversation, that's where we'll end for the night. Seiryleigh PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hums an gentle tune, casting speak with animals so she can talk with Seir. "May I speak with you?" PM Seirixori: Seir grumbles to herself then with clear annoyance, "You can try." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I know you're upset because I was reckless at the temple, but what I have to say is actually about Gunnloda." PM Seirixori: Seir makes a noise in the back of her throat before shifting out of the bear, "What?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Her aura has changed," Ryleigh says softly, "it used to be black, but now it has a few specks of light within the blackness." PM Seirixori: Seir turns her head to actually look at Ryleigh, "What? It can do that?" PM DM: Gunnloda frowns and listens more carefully. "What does that mean?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I don't know. I've never heard of anything like it... I feel like everywhere we go... the more we learn the more questions we have." Ryleigh runs her hand through her hair. PM Seirixori: Seir starts chewing her lip as they walk, "Was it after all the blowing up of the undead?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Yes, it was when we were in the hallway after we destroyed the undead woman."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Fighting all those undead may have something to do with it? I'm not sure and I don't know where we'd find those answers." PM Seirixori: "Preferably not with who we just left. She was making me paranoid." Seir shivers, "I kept expecting her to try and kill Gunnloda or something." PM DM: Gunnloda takes Seir's hand and squeezes it. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shifts uncomfortably. "Speaking of that... thank you for not fighting me on leaving back there. I know she was hiding something, but I didn't know how to get it out of her... and I don't want to make an enemy of the goddess of death." PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, "I just really wanted to know what was going on but there was at least some things my mother taught me that I actually took to. Unlike some people." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I'm not sure what you mean?" PM Seirixori: Seir snorts, starting to get agitated again from just bringing it up, "Urrak. How is she even still alive!? Threatening people who can clearly overpower us, especially after all the fighting we did. And then tries to threaten us because we don't want to talk about it ten feet from the very person we are suspicious of!" Seir throws up her hands, fuming, clearly having been thinking about this the last two hours.(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you for that too, I didn't think you'd step in... since you were upset with me," Ryleigh says softly, her hand gripping Dawnbringer. "I don't understand why she thinks I trusted Kola... I knew she was lying, but what'd Urrak want me to do? I was already drained from clearing out the temple." PM Seirixori: "Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I'm going to let someone threaten you." PM Seirixori: "I think we need to talk, all of us. Specifically about that. Because this happens too often." Seir frowns, "I gave her my mother's bow too." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I agree. I don't know what Urrak's problem is but we need to all talk about her angry outburst." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes a deep breath. "Homashoc, I'm sorry. I know you're angry because I was reckless, but I also know it's because you've lost people you care about and... you don't want me to be one of them." PM Seirixori: She crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks, "we also had just talked about it, Ryleigh." Seir sniffles and unfolds her arms, taking Gunnloda's hand again, "Why do you all seem to want to die so soon?" Her voice is barely above a whisper, her words almost echoing ones given to her a few years ago. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I was confident that I could handle it, and I did, but jumping onto the table was reckless." Ryleigh steps closer, but doesn't touch Seirixori. "In comparison to how long you both will live, no matter how safe I am it'll still seem like too soon." She gives a sad smile. PM Seirixori: "Of course it will." Seir wipes at her eyes, "So stop trying to make it worse." Seir reaches into one of her pouches, searching for something and hands it to Ryleigh once she finds it. The handkerchief she'd been given a while back is clean, "I asked Ravaphine to clean it. I almost forgot I had it." PM Seirixori: She shuffles, "I'm sorry I held onto it for so long. I realized it wasn't... that it was probably given to you or --or you kept it. Sorry." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes it, smiling at the handkerchief. "You needed it more than I did homashoc," she says, running her thumb over the raised initials. "But you're right, it was my sister's." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Tucking it away, Ryleigh takes a half-step towards Seirixori before stopping. "I'm sorry for worrying you, and I promise... I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and moves in to hug Ryleigh. "You better not, I don't know how Rukiya would feel with me as a cheap replacement." Seir chuckles then realizes the implications, "I didn't mean-- I don't know what I mean." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh pulls Seirixori the rest of the way into the hug. "Are you trying to tell me you're into my girlfriend?" She chuckles out. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I feel like I should be offended, but she's a far better person than me, and definitely more attractive, so I'm not." PM Seirixori: "She's cooler than you at the very least." Seir says, her face a little pinker. PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles and says, just loud enough for Seir to hear, "Ko'dadir." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh rolls her eyes. "I'll make sure to tell her that when we get back to Riverrun. Not that she needs the confidence boost." PM Seirixori: "As long as the first impression she had of me is gone." Seir tilts her head to Gunnloda with a questioning glance and a small smile. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Right... I forgot you two met before I joined the group. Maybe we could all go out sometime? She needs more friends." Ryleigh grins. PM Seirixori: Seir's eyes light up, "Churros?" AM Ryleigh Alastair: "Definitely." AM Seirixori: "Yes! Oh and the dwarven tart things!" AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh laughs. "We always had a good time eating our way through the vendors on the boardwalk, so yeah... I think it'd be fun." AM Seirixori: Seir's grins and her tail snakes around Gunnloda to take its usual spot now that Seir isn't ridiculously tense and agitated, "I like dates, they're fun." AM Ryleigh Alastair: "Rukiya and I haven't been on one since we got together. Not that we went on dates before we got together... I mean we'd go out, but it wasn't like..." Ryleigh sighs "...never mind." AM Seirixori: "You didn't want to kiss her then?" Seir teases a little. AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh's face pulls into frown. "No, I didn't. Or if I did, I didn't know what that feeling was. We were like you and me. It wasn't until I nearly lost her at the orc keep that I started thinking about us differently." AM Seirixori: Seir nods, "Well good, she relaxes you." She pulls Ry into another hug and whispers a few words in druidic-- something that she doesn't do often with people around-- and then pulls back with a smile. "Thank you for coming to talk to me even though you knew I was mad at you." She then mutters something else and with a small wave of her hand Ry has flowers in her hair. AM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh chuckles a little at the flowers, before saying, "I'll always come after you, homashoc." Back - Next (Back to Logs)